The Firsts, Lasts and In Betweens
by herheartbeat
Summary: A series of dialogues that depict the love life of Mimi Tachikawa. Mimato & Michi
1. Yamato

**The Firsts, Lasts & In-Betweens**

by herheartbeat

_Summary: A look into the love life of Mimi Tachikawa. All Dialogues.

* * *

_

_**Chapter I - Yamato**_

Come on, babe.

No.

It was just a joke.

It wasn't funny.

But you love my jokes.

Not when you're _drunk_.

Drunk? Jesus, Mimi, it was like, what, 2? 3 drinks?

Face it. You're drunk.

Mimi, seriously. Maybe if you took a few you wouldn't be so _sensitive_. You need to loosen up. You have some major issues.

Ex-_cuse_ me? What the hell is that supposed to me?

Okay, okay, I'm sorry. It came out wrong.

Sorry? It's always sorry! You can always use that trick so many damn times, Yamato! You know what? Get out. I can't stand you anymore.

Look! I'm really sorry! I guess I am drunk, okay? Please? Mimi, please?

Please, _what_?

Let me stay. And be with you. And sit next to you.

And insult me?

No. I want to just be here with you, okay? I'm wrong, I know.

This is why I hate it when you're drunk. You can't trust yourself when you're like this. You don't even realize how ridiculous you look when you are too. I mean, goodness, Yamato. I care about _you_. Not the drunk Yamato, but the sober _you_.

Can't do that, Mimi. You can take all of me or nothin'.

Look, you're drunk now. It's repulsive, really. Your breath reeks. And the things you say just _hurt_.

Well then, since I'm so drunk, you know that I'll say stupid things that I don't mean. And I never want to hurt you, you know that? I really don't.

Yes, and considering the fact that you were under the influence of alcohol, I should just go easy on you right? Let you say and do just about _whatever_ you want you, because you're drunk, right?

No, that's not what I mean. Just don't take what I say to heart, okay? The only things that you can depend on is that I'm dumb, and that I care about you too much to just let you go. Okay? I'll do stupid things. But I always want to go back to you in the end, alright?

Yeah, I guess.

Okay, then. So are we good? You're not mad?

Yeah.. I guess.

Okay, good. I'm gonna check what's in the fridge, I'm _starving_.

There should be some leftover chicken curry somewhere in there.

Can I warm it up?

Yeah, yeah, go ahead.

Here, move over a bit. I want to sit next to you.

Mmm...

Hmm? What is it, babe?

You're going to Tokyo for Spring Break soon.

So?

Oh come on. You're going there for 5 days to _not_ drink and _not_ club and _not _do stupid things?

Have you been thinking about the trip the whole time?

I'm sorry, I'm just paranoid. Let's drop it.

No, no, you brought it up. What's on your mind?

It's just, I dunno..

Hmm?

Just promise you won't do anything.

Mmm...

Yamato!

What?

Promise me!

Erm...

Oh, for the love of-

Look! Before you can get mad again, just hear me out!

Fine. You have 10 minutes until you have to get the _hell_ out.

Must you be so harsh?

5 minutes.

Okay! Okay. It's just.. I've been thinking about this for the past few weeks.

We've only been together for two damned weeks, Yamato.

But we've been close for almost 2 years. You're my best friend before all else, you know that? I mean I can come to you and talk to you about anything and you won't judge me, won't strike me down. You'll just be there. You're always there for me. You're special to me.

Okay, get to your point.

I am, I am. It's just that.. Okay. What I'm going to tell you is only because I _care_ about you.

What?

And I know you won't believe that, but, well, just know I care about you, okay? Hurting you is just the _last_ thing I want to do.

_What?_

It's just.. In Tokyo, things might happen..

Things? _Things_ might happen? What the hell is that supposed to mean?

I know you know, Meems.

What, you're going to _cheat_ on me? And this is supposed to show me how much you _care _about me? You're really telling me this because you _care_ about me. Excuse my harsh language, but _bullshit!_

Mimi, you already know how I am with alcohol. And you're right, I_ don't_ trust myself. I'm bound to do hurtful things, because I'm, well, an asshole. I know it's sound like just another excuse, but I can not lie. I've been thinking about this and us and you the whole time.

The whole _time_? Jesus, Yamato.

I know! I know, I know. I'm stupid. I don't even know why I have you right now.

..Neither do I..

Please don't say that, Mimi.

Hm.

I don't even know what I'm saying. I just.. You deserve to know. I'm not going to lie to you. I mean, would you have rather had me not tell you?

Hm.

Look, I know there must be about a zillion thoughts and feelings just rushing to your head and heart but, I'm sorry. I'm stupid. But it's the truth. I mean, it _is_ spring break.

Hm.

Mimi, I care about you. It's just.. I think we should go on a break..

Hm.

I mean, I really do want to be with you. It's just, I don't want to hurt you..

Hm.

I don't know. I'm sorry. I know you're hurt. I don't want to, it's just.. I probably will.

Hm.

Say something. What do you want to do?

Just go.

Mimi, we can't just leave it. We have to talk about it.

Just go.

Talk to me, won't you? At least tell me what you're thinking!

I need _time_, Yamato. Just go.

So we're not over?

_Just go._

Alright.

Hm.

Pass my jacket?

Hm.

Alright.. Thanks. Well, goodnight Mi-

* * *

In case you didn't get the last bit, he got cut off by the slam of the door. - WELL, read and review! Thanks! 

By the way, these are all based on personal experiences. A lot has happened and this is just a way of helping me get everything out. So it's like a little autobiography, really. I'd really appreciate feedback. Thanks all!


	2. Sora

**The Firsts, Lasts & In-Betweens**

by herheartbeat

_Summary: A look into the love life of Mimi Tachikawa. All Dialogues.

* * *

_

_**Chapter II - Sora**_

I know, I can't believe him either.

Mimi, I'm so sorry. I'm just so surprised he'd do this to you. It isn't like him.

Have you even _seen _him drunk?

Of course I have, Mimi. But he has morals.

I know.. God, I don't even know what to think anymore!

Mimi, don't cry..

I'm trying! I'm trying but I can't just choke it down anymore, Sora. I care about him _so much_.

I know, Mimi, I know.

It's just.. I mean, sure, he's only had these feelings for me sometime before we got together. But ever since the _beginning_, Sora. Ever since the beginning of our friendship I've wanted him and care about him. And now that I do, I just.. I don't know.. I don't know what I'd do if he did it.

What do you want to do now?

I don't know! That's the thing! How am I supposed to take all this?

Well, you can be very... optimistic about this, which would be really, really dumb, but maybe he's only asking for a break to make it easier for you.

But don't you think it's just an excuse? I mean, for all we now, it's just a plan B for him. What is a damn break, anyways? Is it like, a _pause_ in a relationship so one can go and do _single_ things? And then when all is said and done, you just get back together in the end?

I guess a break is just... breaking up with the intention of getting back together in the end.

I mean, honestly, Sora! He's leaving for Tokyo tomorrow morning! What the hell do I do?

Do you _want_ this break?

I do, but.. Wouldn't it be like I'm just cheating myself? I don't want to do this to myself! Because I know that when we're on the break, all I'll do is think about him. And I won't even _look_ at another boy. But Yamato.. _God_ knows what the hell he'll do. He'll take advantage of the break and go kiss girls by the handful.

So what do you think is best? It's either break up, or stay with him.

I don't know.. Sora, you should've heard me last night. When he said it, I just.. Froze. I couldn't speak, I couldn't even breathe. I was in such _shock_. All the thoughts and feelings I felt just collided at once and it _numbed_ me, almost. I just.. I don't know what to do. I don't want it to end. That's the last thing I want. But I don't want to just set myself up for disaster. I'll almost be hurting myself if I stay with him..

Mimi.. I know it's hard but, you just really have to ask yourself; Do you want him enough to get hurt? Do you care about him so much that you're willing to harm yourself?

I don't know.. God, he's such an asshole.

I know, I know.

I mean, it's one thing to cheat on me when it's unexpected but this.. It's like he's been _planning_ this in advance! I mean it's like he wants it to happen at the same time.. What do you think I should do?

Honestly? Just ask him. I mean, if he seriously cared about you enough, and wanted you enough, he _wouldn't_ do it. It isn't as hard as people say, to _not_ cheat.

But you don't understand, Sora. When it comes to these kind of things, I'm mute. I freeze up. Whenever I _try_ to tell him how much I care about him, I just.. Stop.

Why is that?

I don't know. Maybe it's because I don't want to scare him off..

Mimi, you can't think that way. I mean, if he really liked you, he'll stick with you no matter what you say. And a relationship without communication is just a doomed relationship, really.

Maybe.. Maybe I should just present him with an ultimatum. I should just tell him, "If you want to be with me, and if you care about me, just don't do it. Just say you won't and I'll trust you because I care about you. But if you still feel in the slightest way that you'll do it, the break up with me. I don't want to go through this sure of myself but with you second guessing yourself."

It's a good idea, Mimi.

Care to share an easier route?

Haha. That's as easy as it's going to get, really.

I know, I kn-

Was that your cell?

Yeah I got a text message.

Who's it from?

Yamato..

What's it say?

"You know what? Screw what I said. I'm not going to do anything in Tokyo. I don't want to lose you. And when push comes to shove, nothing will happen. Sorry for causing unnecessary drama. See me after school, if you want."

Is that it?

Yeah...

So what are you going to do?

I don't know.

Well, isn't this a good thing?

No.

Why?

Because honestly.. He made my whole night _hell_ just so he can take it back. It doesn't erase how hurt I am.

That's true. But at least go see him. Tell him how you feel.

I guess.

So you going to see him after school?

Yeah. Come with me though?

You sure?

Yeah. Just to keep me company. Just so I know you'll be there no matter what happens.

Okay. I will.

Thanks, Sora.

Anytime, Mimi.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter. Did you know that the text message Mimi received in the story is the exact same on I received when it happened to me. I just replaced Montreal with Tokyo. Haha.

Anyways, R&R!

3


End file.
